k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SuperSajuuk
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:White Flash page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Glass Heart (Talk) 07:49, February 5, 2013 Reply Hello Speysider! Listen I've been busy IRL, so this Wiki needs another b-crat, I'm going to made you one since I trust you with these privileges.--White Flash (Contact) 12:33, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Delete Template In the end it's still tagged for "deletion" whether it's spam or vandalism. Why make two categories when you can just use one, instead of opening two categories for maintenance check. Also there's not much traffic here so it's unnecessary. Re: I don't see how I've insulted either of you. You seem to think that, so please, as a "crat", enlighten me. I might just answer your question if you do. Well, looking at your response, I guess I should enlighten you on some things. What you do on another wiki is irrelevant as to what you do here. I want to make that very clear, first of all. If you are capable of handling these rights then good for you! Only, if you were given such after only a few hours on this wiki, then clearly people are going to have problems with that. I'm not the only one who thinks so. I guarantee you and White Flash that much. And I never actually wanted White Flash to remove your rights. I know damn well that he can't do that without being forced to leave you behind with your "crat" abilities. When I mentioned that I hoped you could see some common sense in this, evidently I was wrong, pitiful. And then on to White Flash. This is a wiki. This is a community built by other users. From how White Flash has been, everything that I see only concludes to the facts that either he doesn't know that or he simply refuses to see it as such. Oh, and this is not an insult, this is just a personal thought from another perspective. Like just about everything that I have said to either of you. White Flash making you a bureaucrat out of the blue and not being courteous enough to answer some very important questions from Ultra and myself should be good proof of that. If you are wondering why I am so critical of him, well, I guess here's your reason. I should also elaborate on how my edits are simply not to criticize others whom I see flaws in. A majority of the original content on this "good wiki", as you have said yourself, has all been done be me. If you don't care then that's fine. That is how you think. But before either of you start on my edits on this wiki, consider that fact before you start criticizing me on the same matter. Now it's my turn to answer your previous question. Do I want my administrative rights to be stripped? With a bureaucrat who is clearly against me and several other users whom I trust on this wiki, and are moreover productive in their own sense, as well as a new bureaucrat who was given the position after two edits on a talk page and user template, now I do not want that. Yet both of you are willing to do so for insulting you, which I never did. Moreover, at least one of you is willing to block me and others on grounds that I have never committed, let alone insinuated. To be honest, that is just childish and simply a personal issue that you both need to consider more. Re: I know, but pages like that shouldn't have redirects. 10:45, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Redirect Oh sorry didn't realized that we should have to discuss such a very trivial matter. Frankly, we don't do main namespace for redirects for those kind of pages. This policy can easily be accessed from the Navigation so there's NO NEED, IT'S UNNECESSARY. If you persist on keeping it then why don't you create redirects for the rest of the policy to maintain consistency. Hahaha.... why don't we discuss this with the other then? Templates Fixed. I can see them working in preview.~ UltimateSupreme 03:21, February 7, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Let me know if you want anything else.~ UltimateSupreme 17:12, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey now you need a template for attribution (to Narutopedia)~ UltimateSupreme 16:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC)